All I Need
by DramaQueenPLL
Summary: When something important happens to Spencer... Toby is thrown into the deep end and doesn't know what to do. Will their love conquer all or will they fall apart?... RATED TEEN FOR LANGUAGE!
1. Chapter 1 - When It All Changed

Spencer POV

I don't know anymore... We have always been careful...how could this have happened... A billion thoughts rush around my head. Infront of me, are 4 sticks that could change my life forever. I set the timer for 3 minutes. Staring at the timer, each second feels like a minute, each minute an hour. My breathing becomes uneasy, each breath like a pant. I am having a panic attack. _No not now_. Then here, on the cold white tiled floor of my bathroom, I pass out 23 seconds before my life changes forever...

I begin to stir, my vision hazy. Trying to focus my eyes, I see four figures standing around me. I know exactly who it is... "Oh my God Spence are you ok?" Aria questions in a worried tone. Emily, Hanna and Alison are all staring at me with confused looks. They begin to move closer to me. My heart racing as my brain begins to remember my last memory before I passed out. "No..." I reply. I look around, noticing I have been moved from the bathroom to my bed but the girls aren't strong enough to... That's when I notice a muscular figure walking through the door way. Beginning to sit up, the smell of freshly brewed coffee fills my nostrils. My eyes focus on the figure, Toby... That's when I remember the tests... _Shit_ , I bolt straight up and run towards the bathroom and open the bin forcefully, almost breaking it. There they sat, staring straight at me... The two red straight lines staring me down, making me feel small.

Toby POV

I walk through the door to see my girlfriend sprinting towards the bathroom. Gently, I place the hot coffee mug onto the oak bedside table,which I made, and slowly begin to walk towards the bathroom.

I get to the bathroom and see Spencer sitting on the floor next to her bin. Sobbing her heart out. Beginning to crouch down, I see four sticks lying in her hands. I are pregnancy tests. All positive. Before I know it, I am already outside standing on her drive, about to open my truck door. I glance up at her window and see her looking down at me. Pulling away from her glance, I feel a part of me break... I love her, but I cannot be a father... Not now...

 _Thank you for reading my first ever chapter online!_ ❤️ _I am really enjoying writing this so if you enjoy reading it I will gladly post more chapters..._

 _What did you think of the story? Please comment down below your thoughts and opinions. What would you like to see happen in this story? What can I improve on?_

 _Thank you so much again! Love you all my Queens (is that a good nickname? Comment please...)!_

 _DramaQueen_  
 _xxx_


	2. Chapter 2 - Memories

WARNING!- SOME CONTENT (SELF HARMING) MAY BE SAD TO SOME READERS SO PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU KNOW THIS WILL MAKE YOU SAD... WARNING!

Spencer POV

After seeing him drive away, I turn around to see everyone looking at the tests. "Guys..." I wimper but then I erupt into a flood of tears. "Hey,hey we're here for you..." Emily says bringing me into her embrace.

For a few hours, they sit with me. Giving me drinks and food, hugging me and just being there. They leave me alone in my house. My parents won't be home for a few days as they are on a business trip with Melissa. They always turn out to be somewhere else when I need them. How will I tell them? They will kick me out and force me to live on the streets... or have an abortion. I begin to cry, my emotions overtaking my actions.

Slowly, I make my way to my bathroom and stare at myself in the mirror. A shine catches my eye, Toby's razor. I begin to cry even harder and I pick it up. Hesitantly, I begin to slide it across my wrists. The slicing brings a sensation I have never felt before. I keep on doing it . I have never needed something as much as this before in my life. _I deserve this. I have ruined my own life. I have pushed away people who I love. My friends will soon notice that they should leave me alone. Toby is good to get away from me. He's safe. I don't care about A anymore. They can do what they like to me... I have ruined everything_. The next thing I know, I am in completed darkness.

Toby POV

I drive, I have no idea where to but all I know is that I need to drive. By the time my petrol runs out, I am stranded on the middle of nowhere in complete darkness. I didn't even notice it had turned into night time. I unbuckle my seatbelt and forcefully open the door. Punching me in the face, the wind surprises me. Slamming the door behind me, I notice where I am. The road leading towards the motel... I walk for a while until I reach the motel. Stopping, I play through all the memories this place has bought me. Spencer is in all of them. Glyceraldehyde... Goofball... A smirk creeps onto my face. The first kiss... Our safe place to land...

Tears roll down my cheeks. I cannot believe I have let the best thing in my life slip away from me... What am going to do?...

 _I know , I know. It's short but I feel as if it had a lot of things going on. Will Toby go back to Spencer or stay away? What's going to happen to Spencer.._

 _What did you think of it? Any good? Please tell me in the comments..._

 _Love you all my Queens,_

 _DramaQueen_  
 _xxx_


	3. Chapter 3 - Sisterhood

Melissa POV

"Spencer! I'm home!" I holler up the stairs where I figured she would be if she wasn't curled up on the couch with Toby. I swear Toby is no good for her… He always seems to be in the middle of all of her problems. Whenever I see him, I want to get him out of her life for good. Even though it may not show sometimes, I love her… I throw my keys onto the coffee table where 4 mugs sit. Did she have friends over? Guess so, those girls always run off with her. She must have gone out. I go over to the coffee machine and a thought strikes in my head.. If the girls had coffee then Spencer would never say no to a cup. Why are there only four cups? But then I figured that Emily was on her super duper health smoothie so it all made sense.

As the time flies up to 7pm, I am starting to worry about Spencer. I stand up to get my shoes on when I hear arguing happening outside… Curiously, I open the front door and go towards the commotion. As I approach, I see Toby's figure casting a shadow accompanied with four other people who I can't quite make out. _Of course Toby is in the middle of this_ … "Melissa…" Toby's husky voice muttered in a worried tone. "Oops, must have said that out loud… What's going on out here?" The four people turn around and my eyes focus on them. Emily, Aria, Alison and Hanna stand before me. "Where's Spencer?" I ask confused. "We thought she was with you at home…" Aria says. "I shouted up to her but she didn't respond that she was with you guys or Toby…" I mutter in response. "You don't know…" Emily gasps. "Don't know what?.." I ask in a concerned tone. All the girls run into the house and up to Spencer's room. Toby and I follow closely behind.

As we enter Spencer's room a certain scent hits my nose but I can't specify it. For a few minutes we look around the whole house and eventually end up at the final room. Spencer's bathroom. Alison puts her hand on the handle and pushes the door. I expect to see Spencer in the bath with headphones on like she usually does which is why she didn't hear us but instead, the door doesn't open. It's locked.

Toby takes over from Alison but he couldn't even get it to budge. My thoughts travel back to a day when Spencer and I had when we were having a beak from out sibling rivalry when I was 16 and she was 9. She showed me where she kept all of her secrets, passwords and locks. At the time I thought she was stupid, but now I know why she showed me…. in case of an emergency. Would she keep them in there still? I go back into Spencer's room and open up her closet. In the back, is a a small hole in the wall, big enough to fit a hand in there. Please say she left them in here…

 _Here you go! A special NEW YEAR treat! Also, CLIFFHANGER!_

 _Will Melissa find the key to see if Spencer is in the bathroom? Will Spencer survive?.._

 _HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope 2016 brings all you wish for!_

 _Love you all my Queens,_

 _DramaQueen_

 _xxx_


	4. Chapter 4 - Codes

_Wow it has been a little while guys, I cannot apologise enough! I have been super stressed out and busy lately but I promise, I will try to update more often! Enjoy the chapter..._

Melissa POV

As my hand slides through the crack in the wall, I feel the plaster board crumbling. It's old so it must have been the one she used to keep her secrets hidden in. Slowly, I lower my hand and I feel cold metal. _The box!_ I quickly break the plasterboard even more with my other hand, and grab the box. Covered in dust, the box is heavier than I remembered it being. I place it on her floor and open up the lid. Inside are hundreds of little notes and envelopes. How will I find it in here?! I hurriedly pick them all up and lay them out on her bed.

Each envelope or note has what it is on it, _typical Spencer being the organised type... CONCENTRATE MELISSA!_ My hands fly over all of them as my eyes skim and scan over the envelopes. _Her handwriting has changed a lot, becoming neater over the ages so it must have quite neat handwriting as she hasn't always had a bathroom. What if..._ My mind goes over many situations but the handwriting one seemed to make the most sense. I separated the bad handwriting ones from the neater ones, reducing the number by only about an eighth, and began my search. Each word wasn't the usual spelling, it's like there was some kind of code. _I need to find the code source..._

Toby POV

I push my complete body against the door. _SPENCER! I left her alone! I shouldn't of done that! Its all your fault Toby!_ My inner conscious yells at me as I put all my effort into slamming this door down. Whilst, forcing all my strength onto the bathroom door, I hear Melissa taking to herself. I tell the girls to go looking for tools and, giving up on pushing the door down, I walk to Melissa. I see hundred and hundreds of envelopes laying around her in some kind of organising pattern that Spencer used once. I guess the Hastings really do think alike... "What are you doing?" I ask, confused at what she is doing and what the tiny envelopes are. "Toby, I never thought I would say this, but you know Spencer better than I do... Can you help me?" Wow, Melissa asked me for help... she actually sounded concerned about Spencer for once in her life. "Tell me what to do..." I replied with no hesitation.

She explained to me about the story back when Spencer and Melissa were close, she told me to think about where Spencer would keep a decoder/the original source of the code. I didn't realise that Spencer kept so many passwords and keys to things. I always forgot that we all had a life before A came. Then it hit me, Melissa didn't know that Spencer was pregnant... _Should I tell her or wait till we find Spencer? If I didn't tell her though, A might tell her first... Does A know? Of course IT does! A knows everything... No Toby focus on the task at hand and worry about that later!_ Melissa goes back to looking at the envelopes, trying to work out the code for herself. I get up and wander around Spencer's bedroom, trailing my hand over her belongings. _Where would Spencer keep a code?_ My eyes flash around the room and land on her bedside table. I climb over all the envelopes and try to avoid hitting Melissa as she is in the zone. When I reach the bedside table, I search through her draws. I ruin her neat, organised system and begin taking things out. Her phone charger, spare chewing gum, black ballpoint pens, hairbands, post it notes, remotes... Then, my eyes are drawn to a small black notebook right at the back. _I've never seen this before._ After grabbing it, I frantically flick through the pages, each one filled completely. "I found something." I say as I pass it to Melissa. Melissa examines each page... Then she stops, looks at the envelopes and picks one up. "The keys in here!" She shouts, almost bursting my ear drum. She rips the carefully sealed envelope and pulls out a key. Running to the bathroom, Melissa twists the key in her hands and once she reaches the bathroom, she inserts the key and twists it. *click* It unlocks...

 _I forgot how much I enjoyed writing this! Definitely going to upload more! I am really truly sorry for not uploading but I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

 _Will Spencer still be alive? Who will tell Melissa about the pregnancy? Will A? Will Toby? Will somebody else? What will happen? Tell me what you think will happen in the comments..._

 _Thanks for XxPotterDiariesxx for proof reading! Go check her out if you have time! She's amazing!_

 _Love you all my Queens,_

 _DramaQueen_

 _xxx_


	5. Chapter 5 - Decisions

Spencer POV:

Throughout my life I have always had my parents leading me in the right direction. Well, I say leading but it's more like pushing me into the Hastings name and being what they want me to become. However, I'm now stuck with the biggest decision of my life. ..

White. That's all I see. Nothing else. It's all I've seen for what seems like hours. Suddenly, a faint sound of people talking and footsteps appears. To my surprise, four figures are walking towards me. I try to run but I can not move. Each time they get closer, panic courses through my veins faster. As they approach me, I start to recognise their faces. It's them. The four friends who never gave up on me. Hanna, Emily, Aria and Alison. But then, they fade away. Leaving me on my own again.

Time doesn't seem to exist in the white world I am in. I can not tell whether it's been days, hours, weeks I have been here but for some reason my world feels empty. As if there is something missing from me. A _piece_ of me missing. As my mind wonders and wonders, I hear shouting. My parents come thrashing at me and I feel an urge to cover my stomach and I remember, I'm pregnant. This must be the reason they are angry at me. I'm only 16. This isn't what I planned. I try to scream but nothing happens until they dissolve before the can get their hands on me. As I stand there on my own about to give up, I remember how bad a person I am for being such a burden on everyone I meet. My life is a ticking time bomb waiting to explode. Unable to do anything I cry and scream mentally and I begin to close my eyes. I begin to give up. But then, a warmth fills up my body. The feeling of a kiss on my cheek but I can not see anything. Then I hear three words that change my decision...

"I love you"


	6. Chapter 6 - I Love You

Toby POV:

I sit there clenching my water. I was going to have coffee but decided against it as it hurt me too much. It reminds me of Spencer. And what I did to her. I left her. On her own. Now we're in a hospital, her bring in pain and desperation all because I wasn't ready. I left her alone. Why am I so stupid?

It's been hours since we found her. My heart dropped when I saw her on the floor covered in... "Toby?" I hear a voice come from above me but I don't have the energy to look up from the hospital floor. The chair I am sitting in jumps and I notice the person that tried to talk to me is now in the beside me. A strong firm hand moves my face so I am meeting the person face to face. It's Emily. She gently wipes away a tear that I did not know was falling from my face. "She'll be OK," she said her words background music to the thoughts rushing around my head. "It's all my fault." My voice comes out raspy and dry but soon enough I do not speak. I just cry. My head is telling me to run onto the rooftop and scream but I can not leave her again.

I build up the strength to stand up. Emily is quick to jump up and check if I'm alright. Beginning to walk, I try to conjure up the words I am going to say to Spencer when I see her. "Can I see Spencer now please?" I ask the doctor standing by the door. "She's still not awake but hopefully she will be soon. I think it would be best if you were there when she woke up." the doctor responds in a strong manner. "Thank you." But before I can go in, he stops me in my tracks. "Hold on, I have a question...Are you aware of the fact that Spencer is pregnant?" My throat returns to being dry like it as earlier but this time my palms are clammy too. "Yes." I croak and the doctor gestures towards he door signalling for me to go but I can see the worry in his eyes as I walk away.

Opening the door, I didn't really know what to expect. A normal Spencer the way she was before, a lifeless Spencer who looks like she's moments away from dying but in fact, I see a Spencer I have never seen before. Her cheeks red but not like usual. Her lips the same shape but not plump and soft. Her eyes shut and her skin pale. I feel a cold drip all down my face as I pull the chair closer to her bed. Tracing my hand down her face, I don't realise my hand resting on her stomach. There isn't a bump yet but I can just tell that she is pregnant. Not because she told me but because there is a presence that I didn't feel before when I was with her. I have always felt protective over her but now, I feel the need to keep an eye on her every waking moment of the day and keep her within reach. I know I'm not ready but I love Spencer too much to just let her go. I promised that I would always be by her side no matter what and I will do just that. Then I whisper gently in her ear...

"I love you"


	7. Chapter 7 - I'll Always Come Back

Toby POV:

I pull my head back from her ear and kiss her lips lightly. Lacing her fingers in mine, I place my head on the bed staring at her with longing. Each second passes and I feel one step closer to being reunited with her. Before Spencer, my life was cold and had no meaning. I was blamed for my sister Jenna becoming blind and I was going to be a criminal for the rest of my life. But when she came into my life properly, I felt a need to make her proud of me, to change my 'fate' and become someone she would _love_. Spencer opened new doors some bad and some good but through thick and thin we have always loved one another and I don't think that will ever change.

When we grow older, I want to look back on my life with Spencer and know that I have done everything I can do to make her happy, to keep her safe. I know that A is still out there but I hope I can be her safe place to land. Her protector. Her lover. This baby won't change the way I feel about her. If anything, I believe it will make our relationship stronger. I know we're young but being young doesn't always mean that having a baby isn't the right thing. Our love is real and that's all that matters.

The door behind me opens and a nurse enters. He stays for 10 minutes checking up on Spencer in silence but before he leaves I hear him say, "Young love is a gorgeous thing." I turn my head back towards Spencer when I am made the happiest man in the world.

Her eyes open.

Tears fill my eyes. _She's awake_. Calling a nurse, I don't leave her side. I kiss her cheek and whisper calming words in her ear.

"You came back." I hear her beautiful voice fill my ears and I look up at her.

"I'll always come back to you Spence."

 _Here you have it. I was planning to do a bulk chapter night and here it is. i would like to thank my BETA reader XxPotterDiariesxx as always, she's amazing go and check her out! There will be more drama to come... Get ready._

 _Love you all me Queens,_

 _DramaQueen_

 _Xxx_


End file.
